Wife of Loki
by Carlypso
Summary: Asta is Loki's wife and although they don't love each other he does something special for her. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

She was average height for a woman of Asgard, but to Loki that meant she was quite a lot shorter than he. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, which she would always decorate with shining white jewels. It was something to do with the small far away off city she was from, but this hadn't stopped the whispers and mummers throughout the castle.

"Who does she think she is wearing Jewels fit for a queen?"

"What a waste of a beauty on _Loki_."

Yes that was right; the silent diamond studded woman was married to him. Loki didn't know much about her except that she would always allow him use of her body, and her name. Other than that she wouldn't speak. She was a ghost of a woman, and everyone could see it.

They had been married less than three months when people had started to notice that the young woman was starting to become shell of her former self. Loki had seen this the moment she was forced into marriage with him. But he couldn't blame her; he knew she was in love with another.

He had secretly been watching when she met the young man (who's name he had now forgotten) and told him that her duty was now to her husband and they couldn't be anything anymore. The man was of course angry, and Loki had almost destroyed him in a rage. She was his, and no one would lay a hand on his things.

Loki was very well aware that he had no idea how to take care of his wife. He couldn't make her happy if he tried, and he often did things to her that would upset her. She didn't see the humor in his pranks, and if they involved any type of rodent or bug she would run away in fear.

He had played a few pranks on her, but it only seemed to make a bigger divide between the two. Dealing with the outcomes of his pranks was too much of a hassle, so he stopped. He discovered his pranks were no longer fun if he had to share a room with that person. There was something nice about sleeping beside a warm body, but if that warm body wouldn't let you touch them it oddly made the nights much colder.

Nothing seemed to make her happy, and it was slowly eating away at Loki. Loki was a particular man, and keeping his belongings in perfect condition was a large part of his personality. He still owned a lot of his childhood belongings, where as his brother Thor couldn't seem to keep anything. As much as he hated it, his wife's happiness was part of her and if she didn't have any then she was broken. Loki hated broken things. If he wanted an emotionless doll, he would have gotten one.

Loki had noticed that she liked to sit in one particular room in the palace. He was of course familiar with this room because it once belonged to his mother. He had many memories of sitting on the carpet toys scattered about as she watched the brothers play from a large chair.

She had given the room to his wife and Thor's in hopes that they would use it for their own children. Thor's wife was hardly interested in children, instead she was always gazing at stars and Asta hadn't been a wife long enough.

At first Loki had thought that she had wanted a child (and this was the only reason he knew that she was willing to give him her body) but quickly discovered that she was not sitting in the room imagining children. Her eyes were always drawn to a hanging tapestry on the wall.

The tapestry was simple and the only interesting thing about it was it was a family portrait done when he was in his early teens. Loki hadn't been the only one to take notice, but just about everyone in the family had seen her obsession with it. No one quite understood her obsession with it until one day Loki had decided it bothered him enough to ask.

He had quietly walked into the room, sitting down on the couch beside her. Her dress took up enough room to keep him quite a distance from her, but he wouldn't dare sit so intimately close to her. Her eyes flickered over to him for a split second, before turning back to the tapestry.

He could hardly take his eyes off her, she was indeed beautiful and the stones woven in her hair bounced the soft light from the fire place. He was happy it was late, because if there was any sun her hair would have caused him to gawk more. He had never seen her put the stones in her hair, but he had herd the maids mention that she wouldn't allow them to help her.

"Tell me, what has captivated your interest." She could have easily ignored him and it was something that he had expected from her. She never had much interest in talking to anyone, let alone him.

"Nothing." She said, straightening her spine. He wasn't stupid, he knew she didn't want to talk to him and she didn't want to talk about her small obsession with the tapestry.

"Nothing wouldn't have you sitting here for days gandering at it." He murmured, it was childish to challenge her on the subject but he was hoping that her anger would get the better of her and she would admit to him her fascination.

"I hate it. Who ever made that tapestry had no idea what they were doing." She huffed, her eyes angrily peering up at the tapestry. He truly had no idea what she was talking about, there were many things Loki didn't have and an eye for and the female arts was one of them.

"And how may I ask, would you know that?" A look of sadness suddenly crossed her face, and as quickly as it appeared she corrected it. It wasn't quick enough for Loki to miss, and he quickly understood the meaning behind it. She used to make such things before she was married and she missed them.

He took her silence as conformation and brushed it off. He figured playing the stupid card would appease her. She didn't need to know that he had her figured out. He pushed himself off the couch reaching a hand out for her.

"Come. Dinner should be ready." He said, helping her off the couch. She didn't give him more than a soft nod, and slipped her hand under his elbow, allowing him to escort her to the dining hall. There they would spend another awkward night with his family chatting about mindless daily events. Tonight it wouldn't matter that he sat beside her in silence, because his mind was spinning with ideas.

His wife unaware of his mischief carried on the following days like she usually did. A normal wife would have responsibility, but since his mother firmly believed that Asta was still adjusting had yet to give her any. So Asta spent her time walking the halls, in their garden, and glaring at the hanging tapestry.

Loki found it hard not to smile when his plan was complete. It was an odd sensation for him to do something kind for anyone else. He wanted to wait in what his family called the Red room but he had things to do.

There was a brief moment when he had almost forgotten about his actions, he was tired and standing in a hall pointing servants in the right direction. A few of them had been confused, and he had to redirect them more than once. Slowly his frustration and anger was building in his chest. It continued to build until he heard a few of the servants curtsy 'my lady'.

They were of course talking about his wife, because the only other lady around these halls was Jane and Jane would never come to speak with him. For a brief second Loki looked up at her confused. She had never sought him out, and it was something out of the norm for her.

Before he could think of a rhyme or reason, she gently thanked him, kissed him on the cheek and left. It had left not only him stunned but few servants that had watched the scene unfold. In moments the news would be all around the castle not that he cared, because he figured out the reasoning behind his wife's actions.

Loki had bought her all the things she needed to make as many tapestries as she wanted. He hadn't known it would mean so much to her, he was only hoping that she would stop glaring at the one above the fire place.

The transformation was a strange thing to watch; slowly his wife seemed less of a shell. Normally she spent an hour or two in bed later than him, but now she was usually out the door before he was. She of course spent all of her time in the Red Room, but the entire family had noticed that she was much more content.

Thor had even made a snide comment that Loki had finally been pleasuring his wife. Thor had thought the joke funny, but was quickly stoned faced when Loki had told him; that he should try it with his own wife. Then maybe she would stop looking for other gods in the stars.

Loki had left his wife alone, and continued on with his job. As frustrating as it was, his current job was setting up a birthday party for his mother. It had taken him weeks upon weeks to prepare as they came to a close he could feel that he was starting to lose his patients. So on the day of his mother's party he felt as if he was going to explode.

He was about doing the final running rounds when he noticed that his wife was nowhere to be seen. She had been so caught up in making her tapestry that she had forgotten to keep an eye on the time. He was annoyed that something else was added to his list of things today and swiftly made his way thought the large halls to find her.

She was already dressed and he was very thankful for that. Her dress much like her hair was decorated in jewels. She reminded him of a star, always glittering and shining. She was hovering over a large tapestry that was about a quarter finished. She was so invested into her craft that she didn't hear her husband come in and jumped when he placed a hand on her lower back. He could have just called out to her, but he wanted and needed to see what she was making.

"You startled me." She said softly, placing her needle in the spot she was working on. A silence hung between the two as he studied her work. Even though it wasn't finished he could clearly figure out what it was going to be.

She had already finished a figure that was clearly her and beside her, holding her hand was him. She was currently working on his right leg, adding in tiny details of his armor. Then in his other hand was a figure that would clearly be his mothers, who would then be holding onto Odin, then Odin Thor, and Thor and Jane.

The amount of detail she went into was phenomenal and he could now see why she hated the one above the fire place. Nothing could compare to what she had made. With a boggled mind he reached forward running his hand over the detailing on her face.

Unlike her real life persona, her stitched counterpart looked happy and how he wished he could make her happy. If her smile was anything as beautiful as the one on her tapestry he wanted to see it all the time.

Asta reached her hand out for his, pulling it away from her art and to her own face. He was stunned to watch her kiss his open palm and look at him with her doe eyes. She had never been this intimate with him, and it would be a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. We will be happy one day." She whispered, she had to rapidly blink the tears away from her eyes. Yes one day they would be okay, but today wasn't going to be that day. She was still heart broken, but one day they would love each other, and care for each other but it would take time to grow.

* * *

**This is only a one shot. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because people complained, I will be adding two more chapters to this story. After that I'm officially done! SO enjoy!**

**Thank you EllieMayy, xRDJ603, whiteanddark, Superdani4Ever, 02FireRains, Shani, The Golden Snake, thatholmesyfeeling, and Spygirl42 for reviewing. **

* * *

As the fall started drawing closer, Asta slowly started to look more and more tired. Although she insisted she was fine, Loki and his mother continued to pester her that she spent way too much time working on her tapestry. She continued to shrug them off, but the concern was evident on the family's faces.

It wasn't becoming uncommon to see Asta asleep on one of the couches in the Red room her petite hands under her cheek. Sometimes she would fall asleep long enough to leave an imprint of her ring on her face, giving her an odd look as she was tiredly escorted back to her chambers.

On one particular day, Asta had been up very early tending to chores. Loki wasn't sure what these chores were, but he didn't particularly care. He figured they had to do with the small dinner party his parents where throwing for Thor's wife.

She was gone most of the day, so when she appeared just moments before dinner he wasn't surprised that she looked a little tired. She gave him a small smile before greeting him on the stairs. She was of course decorated in her jewels and it wasn't any wonder to him why some people had started calling her the star of Asgurd.

The next few hours were a blur to him. Mainly because his mind was on his wife. It was later in the night when they all started to head off to bed. Thor was a little bit drunk and disappeared up the stairs with his wife before the rest of his family. Behind them were the Alfather and his wife. Then Loki and Asta, who was taking her time.

Loki had learned that she liked to walk at a very slow pace, he never asked why but he it was sure it had something to do with her creative mind spinning and the sights around her were triggering many ideas within in her head.

Frigga suddenly stopped in front of them, and raised a hand to her lip in thought. It was such a normal occurrence that her husband had hardly paid any thought to her and instead seemed like he was in his own world when she turned on the landing to look to Loki.

In an instant a look of horror crossed his mother's face, which had startled Loki. It was not what he was expecting from her and it caught him off guard.

"Loki catch her!" She screamed, almost jumping forward to do the deed herself. But she was way too far away to make any kind of impact.

Loki only had seconds to react and the only person close enough to him to catch was his wife who was a few steps behind him. Quickly turning around he grabbed for his wife not caring what he grabbed for but only managed to grasp the string of diamonds that hung off her dress. It was an odd piece of jewelry she had, and it was not a part of any of her dresses, instead it was made so she could place them over many outfits.

The jewelry snapped under the pull of Loki and the weight of not only Asta but her heavy dress. They all watched in horror as she fell, a loud crack echoing through the hall as her head hit the stairs and she slid down a few more on her side.

The jump down the short number of stairs she had fallen had sent sharp pain's up Loki's knees. His mind had only just barely registered his mother yell at him to stabilize her neck. At the time it made no sense to him, not with the amount of blood on the stairs and on the side of her face. Asta was almost unrecognizable.

Minutes seemed to be passing as hours as his mother softly talked him through what to do, as well as pointing maids and healers who seemed to pop up out of nowhere in to directions unknown.

If he were to be honest, he was not surprised that his mother was able to do such an amazing thing. Where he sat stunned his hands holding his wife's neck as stable as possible. He hadn't even realized how much blood had gotten over his hands until a neck brace of some sort was put in place of his hands. She was then loaded up on a flat board, and carried off to the medical wing.

When his wife was out of his vision it started to sink in that he had been completely useless. His mother had almost taken off after her daughter-in-law until she saw the distress her son was in. At that moment they were the only two in the hallway, and the large pool of blood on the ground was a painful reminder of what just happened.

His mother's warm hands found his face; her hands were stained red even though she had already wiped the blood onto her once beautiful dress. Frigga managed to get Loki to look into her eyes and she began to softly talk him down. What they had seen was indeed horrifying but there was things they needed to tend to and standing on a stair case covered in blood wasn't going to help Asta.

"You need to go to your room and wash up, and then come to the medical wing with clothing for Asta to wear. It needs to be something light, so a night gown would be best." Loki nodded his head, as his mind slowly started to come back down from its high.

"She's going to be okay." She assured him, placing a gentle kiss on his wrinkled forehead. He wasn't sure if his mother was saying was true or a small lie to keep him from going into overdrive. If anything he truly wanted to believe that she was telling the truth. They may have been married a little over a year now, but he couldn't imagine not living his life without her. She just fit so well into his life that he couldn't imagine her not being there.

His mother left his side in a rustle of cloth, her feet swiftly taking her where she needed to be. Leaving him alone to carry out the small meaningless task she had presented him with.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as a large family hovered only a few feet away from Asta. She had been laid on a large device that contained a large light underneath her, and above her hovered a strange stream of lights that would cluster together to show everyone in the room Asta's body.

Loki knew that she would have been embarrassed to know that not only his father, but brother had seen her in her night gown. They had both stood on the sidelines while the healer studied each organ. Neither man would ever speak of seeing Asta in her nightgown, because they were secretly too embarrassed to even process it.

"Although I'm surprised someone remembered to support and stabilize her neck it was not needed. She has no damage in her spine or inside her cranium. Just a nasty cut, she will be sore with a headache for a few days and will be put on bed rest. But this here is by far the most interesting thing about her." The healer pulled her fingers through the streams and brought them all to a cluster of something no one quite understood what it was. The healer was indeed the only one in the room to know what she was looking at and she took pride in it.

"What is it?" Thor spoke, removing his hand away from his lips; he was no longer able to handle the stress in the room. The tension was thick and everyone was holding their breath for the worst.

"That would be a 5 week old fetus." She said a smirk on her face. A cry of joy came from Frigga as she grasped onto her youngest son. The mother hardly seemed to be able to control herself she was so over joyed. She had finally gotten her wish, and was going to be a grandmother.

"This would of course be the cause of any symptoms she's had liked tiredness which I suspect is the reason for this nasty fall." The healer could have gone on for hours, but she realized that no one in the room was particularly interested in what she was saying each of them way too over joyed with the news.

They had all clustered around Loki to congratulate him. The sensation was over whelming to him, and unnecessary. He and Asta had managed to create a child together; nothing else. To him there wasn't anything special about their situation at all.

Where in reality it meant quite a lot, children were few in numbers in Asgard and this was not because of infertility. Asgardins lived long lives and females remained fertile for many, many years. So there was never any rush for their people to have children. Nobles were of course the worst for holding out on children, because women often loved to attend parties.

It was frowned upon for a young woman to have a large social life with young children at home. Most people saw it as a failure in her job as a mother, because it was their mother who was expected to spend almost every moment with their child until they were old enough to go to school.

The healer didn't even want to keep his wife for observation, instead she sent for two large men to carry her on the flatbed back to their rooms. Frigga had of course tagged along and tucked her into bed as if she were a child.

She didn't seem to understand or care that she was intruding in their chambers, and he didn't dare say anything. He only watched as she pulled a heavy chair up beside his wife and gently brushed her fingers along Asta's forehead.

His mother use to the same thing to him when he was sick because there was something comforting in his mother running her fingers along his skin. It just seemed to make the world a better place.

Loki had realized that they would be in for a long night; his mother had a dreamy look on her face. He knew that any conversation he where to have with her would be about her excitement in being a grandmother. Her head was already bouncing with ideas for little girls and little boys.

Taking his mother's lead he pulled up another chair and sat beside her. He wasn't ready for any excited babble, but he was going to get it anyway. He just wanted his wife to open her eyes, so he could physically see that she was indeed alright.

It would be a little before sun set before his wife stirred, and by then he had heard his mother excitedly chatter on about babies for about six hours. He was tired, but a new feeling had started to stir. Pride.

It was something he wasn't use to feeling, but during those six hours he had realized something. His child would be the first grandchild, and there for in line for the throne after Thor. Thor and his wife had yet to conceive any children, and by the way his mother spoke it was too late for the couple. Female humans could only be fertile for a short number of years, and it seemed the Lady Jane had missed her mark.

He had finally managed to outshine his brother. Loki would have a successor when his brother would not, and he doubted his brother would take another wife after Jane died. In his stomach excitement started to stir.

"Hello there, darling." His mother murmured, leaning forward to speak softly to his wife. She was of course confused and in pain. Taking great care, his mother softly explained to Asta what had happened and that she was indeed fine. The only thing that seemed to confuse his young wife was the news of her pregnancy.

111111111111111111111111111

Asta became very good at hiding as the months went by and her stomach grew larger. It seemed that everyone wanted her, and the influx of people seemed collect around her. Her stomach was a normal size, and if anything was attractive on her. Loki could barely keep his hands off her. The sight of her belly brought him joy.

She had stopped coming to parties, and had to be forced to go to the baby shower. She didn't like that everyone would come up to her and touch her stomach. She found stranger's desire to touch her belly disturbing.

Then there was his mother, she seemed to be over the moon about Asta's pregnancy. It felt as if the couple hadn't planned anything because Frigga was one step ahead of them every single time. Asta hadn't seemed to care much because it meant that she could spent more time doing other things, and this managed to keep her stress levels low.

His mother had made sure that a small crib was placed in their bed room, because she knew very well that the first couple months were the most difficult. Asta wouldn't want to be walking through halls to get to their bundle of joy. It would be a lot easier on everyone if she could simply just walk to the other side of the room.

Asta's mother had sent large gifts for her new grandchild, some of them that were so odd to Loki that he didn't dare ask. But the one that was favored the most was a large rocking chair. Asta took an instant liking to it. Even though the baby hadn't arrived yet she sat in the chair rocking herself and rubbing her stomach.

Asta had even started wearing different outfits. Normally she wore layers upon layers of clothing but she was no longer able to handle the weight of them or how much she started to sweat. She had a tailor make her a few light dresses that were easy to get on. Oddly enough most of these outfits where white, and only managed to make her stick out even more.

But by far Loki's most favorite thing was settling down at night. The couple would go to bed around the same time (Asta always first of course) but as soon as Loki crawled into bed, she would shift herself to him. She would press her body up against him to relieve the pressure in her abdomen. It also reduced the force of the kicks in her womb and made it much easier for her to sleep because he was the one who had to deal with the forceful movements. Not that he minded.

It quickly became something he couldn't sleep without, if he didn't feel the hard kicks of his child and his wife's warmth he didn't know they were okay. He couldn't sleep well if he didn't know they were both okay.

Loki had barely registered his wife's soft movement in the bed as she sat up. For a moment his mind wondered what was going on, unlit she shook his shoulder waking him up. Her soft whispers lured his mind out of slumber.

"My water broke." Loki hadn't realized that they were both lying in wet sheets and she was extremely embarrassed about it. He had no idea how long they were sleeping in bed after her water broke, and it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was how far apart her contractions were.

He softly muttered out a response pushing the wet sheets off the bed and swinging himself out before he helped her shuffle out of the bed. He helped her to the bathroom where she could change in piece. He took this time to make sure that he had changed his clothing and their bed sheets were changed.

By the time she was done he was already to go back to bed until further notice. By the sound of her breathing her contractions were too far apart to do anything now but try to rest in-between. She would be thankful for it later.

They both climbed back into bed where they laid together in a soft embrace, dozing between each contraction and Loki softly talking her through each contraction that followed. When they got down to about 10 minutes apart he finally departed from her side.

He didn't want to, but she would be giving birth soon and men were not allowed in the birthing room. It was considered bad luck, and a woman needed all the luck she possibly could in this situation.

Asta was slowly helped from their bed and removed to another room, where she could give birth in piece. They didn't want her to ruin their bed, and sometimes they never really knew how long it would take her. The only thing that comforted his mind was that his mother would be there with her.

From that point it took nearly 9 hours for him to hear anything. Strangely enough he had been standing in the Red room looking at the new much smaller tapestry his wife had been working on. The family portrait had been finished what seemed like a very long time ago and now hung in place of the one she hated so much.

The new one she was working on was of the two of them, but in her one arm was a bundle of white blankets that seemed to swirl down the portrait. She had left the child's face out, not yet knowing what they looked like and had tended to other parts of her tapestry. Things he couldn't even think of, because she was impatiently waiting to see her child. He could feel a soft smile on his face as he pictured this one particular piece of art in there room above their own fire place.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
